<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The forevor love by nightwing0202</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724939">The forevor love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwing0202/pseuds/nightwing0202'>nightwing0202</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nightwing and Zatanna, Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:16:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwing0202/pseuds/nightwing0202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Though dick and zatanna had broken up years ago,they still have feelings for each other . dick is dating Barbara currently but zatanna is single and is mad at dick. When dick rescued zatanna ,it starts a new spark in their life .their journey from just friends to having a Daughter .like and share and comment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; The Team (Young Justice), Dick Grayson &amp; Zatanna Zatara, Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara, nightwing and Zatanna - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 : Busted</p><p>Kaldar has sent raquel(rocket)and zatanna to markovia in a secret misson to collect some importent data for the league.when zatanna and raquel where escaping the cave ,firing started,both sides fighted for a while then a meta human appeared .it was the fire monster . Zatanna had orders not to hurt them so ,the both girls start running outward while taking th e leap for the portal to watch tower zatanna got captured.she was shown to the king of markovia(stone man)and he ordered to start running test for her tommorow.</p><p>When the league heard that zatanna is busted they know if they didn,t do anything fast zatanna will also become one of metahumans.kaldur knows a man to rescue her.</p><p>Dick recieves a call from kaldur to meet him at gotham park.when nightwing heard about zatanna he feeled a little sad,but when he realized that kaldur wants him to rescue zatanna ,he started saying"dude you remember how things ended between me and zee?she caught me with Barbara !she hasn,t talked to me for like 2 years what will i say " dick stutters and said "I am very sorry but i can't do this.plese leave me!"and kaldur said"dick we know this are not so good between you two but you have to do this as a friend and teammate.after a long argument dick agrees. Kaldur asked him to start the mission tonight as to save her as early as possible.</p><p>Next part will be about how dick saves zatanna<br/>
Until then enjoy </p><p>PS :i have written this chapter a long time ago and the rest of my book is great</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 : Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick,artemis,kaldur,Megan and conner left for bedlam to rescue zatanna."Ok,the plan is that kaldur and conner  will clear the way for me. Megan and Artemis will guard the entrance and the exit,i will go in the meta human lab and rescue zatanna."said nightwing.</p><p>They arrived everything was working according to the plan. As nightwing enter the lab he saw zatanna fainted in a glass pod. Dick tried to open the pod by hacking  it but the security system was destroyed . Now the only way to get zatanna out of the pod was by breaking it.But it wasn't easy the glass was bulletproof. The large amount of pressure was required to break it . Nightwing started punching the glass after a few minutes his gloves fall away and his fist started bleeding.suddenly a crack appeared on the glass nightwing used all of his power and started punching it hard .the glass flew off. Dick picked zatanna on his left shoulder and started running towards the exit. Suddenly a bunch of soldiers came and open fire started. Nightwing placed zatanna by a desk and managed to knock out everyone with his bleeding fists.</p><p>Everyone reached the bio ship on nightwing sign,  Except dick and zatanna. As he was about to enter the ship a fire monster came (meta human) and splashed on the floor. As he splashed a giant wave of fore started heading towards them.  The gate of bioship closeed automatically leaving dick and zatanna outside. Nightwing immediately covered zatanna with his body leaving his back to face the fire as wave clears Megan took bkth of them in the ship and the bioship  started  flying. They saw that almost all of dick back has been burned. He was in a very critical condition and needed to be taken to league hospital as soon as possible. </p><p>after a few minutes zatanna recovered from her unconscious and saw the  burned flesh of nightwing's body. Though zatanna was angry at dick she cannot leave him like this as he got these burnes while rescuing her.  She sat on her knees and placed dick head on her lap and placed his hands in his burned hairs and starteed saying some spells. Dick's body started healing. As he opened his  eyes he saw zatanna ,zatanna still being mad at him droppes his head on the floor ."ahh" dick groans.  Whole team was cheered like a wave of happiness flew over them. Till the ride back to Megan and Connor's house. Zatanna didn't spoke a word. She was weak and dehydrated .</p><p>As they reached the home kaldur and Artemis left . Dick asked zatanna "If you want i can drive you home." bjt zatanna replies "I will rather walk home than a drive with you." that hurted dick,s feelings a bit. As zatanna started to walk,  she could fell her head hitting the ground As zatanna was too weak to  walk . so megan forced her to go with Grayson.</p><p>The ride was a silent one.  It was halfway to home and dick says "zatanna.,what do you say if we to still can be friends "."No" zatanna answers looking towards the window."come on it has been two years , lets be friends ".this made zatanna angry. "yes,  it has been 2 years since you cheated on me with that crazy Barbara, yeah ,2 years since i almost tried to kill myself , 2 years since you lost my trust ,and now you think i want to be friends with you again!"zatanna shouts."I know this wasn't easy for you and yes i was being a jerk cheating on you, but it is the thing that i regret everyday.it is not easy to see you always getting away from me,  ignoring me, avoiding me, you didn,t even visited me when i was almost on my deathbed it was also very hurtful .I still don't say anything because i want to correct what i did and only way was to be friends with you again ."dick answers in a loud and broken voice."stop the car" zee says with low voice. Dick started answering"oh come on you don't have" until zee interupted him "rac eht pots" and the car stops and zatanna opened her gate.</p><p>What hurry? From now on i will update everyday. So until tomorrow enjoy this.</p><p>Stay safe stay home</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 : Friends again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna opens the gate and storm out and sat  next to dick. Grayson was confused ."I think i can give you another chance "says zatanna with a sweet smile on her gorgeous face.For a moment dick remained silent like he was in some other dimension.zatanna claps in front of his face and bringing him back to reality. "oh,friends again?" dick asks with a small smile on his face. "yep"zee answers.so on the way home they talked about many things including Nightwing's resignation from the team, megan and conners engagement to loneliness of Artemis, until zatanna asks about Barbara . Dick stutters "ah, au,au "until zatanna realizes he was not ready for something like that.</p><p>It was almost sunrise As they reached zatanna's home, "well thanks for driving me home." zatanna says with a small smile . "no problem , you go in there and get some rest and if you need anything don't hesitate to call.Okey?" dick says ." Yeah , if you want we can hang out together " zee asks. "yeah of course . See you tomorrow bye zee!"he answered.as his car left zatanna kind of smiled to herself and then blushed a little.</p><p>He drived back to his apartment where he lives with Barbara. She asked him " well boy wonder,  how did the rescue go? Is zatanna alright?"."yeah, the rescue got pretty well and zatanna is doing great amd plus i am his friend again"dick answers." well thats some amazing news " ( as she knew the two broke up because of her she was kind of reliefed. They spent some quality time together until around 10 O'clock zatanna dropped message on dick's phone</p><p>Z-Dick i, am feeling very sick and Artemis is busy and I don't want to disturb megan and conner. So if you are free can you come here.</p><p>D-yeah, i will be there in 15 minutes</p><p>Z-thanks 😊</p><p>D-its ok.  Dou you want me to bring anything ?</p><p>Z- a burger will work for me.</p><p>D- ok . Be there asap.</p><p>"Barbara i have to go zatanna is very sick and no one else is free " dick informed while picking his jacket from the closet. " oh its fine! Poor zee! Tell her get well soon from me" barbara chuckled.</p><p>Dick drived to McDonald's to buy a meal for zatanna and himself and then arrived at her home.  As he knocked on the door ,zatanna slowly approaching to open it.  When he saw her she was looking dull and her skin was slight red.  As dick checked her temperature ,he was shocked "102 zee! you are boiling " dick shouts.  He served her  meal and gave a few medicines after eating. She asked him if he wanted to watch a movie . Dick thought for a moment and says              " Rampage! " zatanna agrees and both started to watch the movie.the movie ended around 11p.m. as dick saw the time and checked zatanna 's temperature again it was still high. Dick realizes that leaving her alone right now is not a good thought.</p><p>He messaged barbara</p><p>D-hey! Zatanna,s fever is still very high and i can't leave her alone here. So would you mind if i sleep here on her couch.</p><p>B-of course not, i trust you and you need to take care of her.</p><p>D- good night honey💓💓!</p><p>B- night-night babe💓💓💓💓.</p><p>Dick saw that zatanna had already fallen asleep on the couch. He picked her up bride style and carried her to her room.  He tucked her in bed and noticed how beautiful she is .Her cherry like face with the cute little smile,Smooth black hair and realized that she is not his now. He grabbed a blanket from the bed laid on the couch and fall asleep.</p><p>I was free so i thought why don't update a new part.</p><p>Stay tuned!  Love chalants💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 : Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 11 a.m. when dick woke up.  He saw zatanna was making pancakes for breakfast ." Good morning  dick" zatanna says ."morning "Grayson answered in a sleepy voice. " you want some pancakes ?"zee asked."yeah but i don't have my toothbrush ."dick says still sleepy. "i have an extra one in my cupboard. Take it, brush your teeth and then we will have some pancakes " zee says.</p><p>Dick freshes himself and then the two of them enjoyed some pancakes. After that dick checked zatanna body temperature ,it was normal now. Dick decided to go back to his apartment. "well, thanks for coming by"zee chuckles. "oh come on its fine,bye!" <br/>As dick left he thought of calling Barbara but decided to surprise her.as on the way home to bought a vase which Barbara told him last night.</p><p>As he entered the apartment he thought Barbara forget to lock the door.as he opened the door for his room he was shocked,Barbara was lying on the bare chest of a man. Dick was shocked. He dropped the vase on the floor making both the naked people wake up " dick you are here!,it is not what it look like"barbara stutters ." then what the fuck is going on with  this guy ." dick shouts in anger. No one answered Grayson . As Grayson started to leave the man grabbed his shoulder. Dick turned around and punched him in the jaw making him bleed.</p><p>On the stairs of apartment he tripped making him have some cuts on his arms and legs."damn stairs!! " he yelled out.</p><p>Grayson was deeply shocked. He never thought Barbara will cheat on him. Dick was just roaming angrily in the streets with his car when he saw  a man was shouting at his girlfriend. Dick usually doesn't do anything for this situation but  he wanted to get his anger out on someone  he punched the guy few times in the face and then in ribs. At the moment police came and Grayson got arrested . He apologized to the man and paid some fine.  He went out wanted to talk to someone about everything. He picked up his phone and called zatanna</p><p>D- meet me at river side, i want to talk about something.</p><p>Z - be there in 5</p><p>zatanna arived earlier and when she saw dick with all those cut, she got frightened . "dick what happened to you and what is with these cuts?"  zatanna asks. "nothing, i just tripped on the stairs"dick answered. "what do you wanted to talk about" zatanna asked. "ah, Barbara was cheating on me for some random man" dick voice got low.  Zatanna quickly hugged him saying" everything will be fine . Don't worry" at this point dicks emotion control broked. he started crying . Zatanna had never seen him cry,  actually no one has seen Grayson cry.</p><p>Dick cried for a bit ,zatanna was still hugging him. "i thought she was the one but that crazy slut want someone else " dick says while sobbing . Grayson called off the hug.  There was silence for a while. Until dick leaned towards zatanna. she stops him with his hand "dick you are just doing this to forget about Barbara and that isn't good."zatanna says." No , i love you zee and its true . i always regret breaking up with you. I love you!" with that placed his hand on zatanna cheek. "i love you too"says zatanna and both the couple got themself into a passionate kiss. Dick,s wounds started healing agqin. It was happening as the sun was setting down. After 2 minutes of kissing the two finally took a breath and then smiled at each other. Zatanna was blushing so was dick .the two sat there for a while and watched the sunset . "I thought this would never happen" zatanna says placing her head on dick's shoulder. "me too " dick says kissing her forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 : Moving out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the sunset zatanna and grayson called kaldur and Artemis to Megan and Conner's house.on the way to Megan's Zatanna asked him "where are you going to live?i mean you can't stay with Barbara after all this." yeah you are right,i am thinking about moving back with bruce as moving in with you will be very fast and i don't wanna spoil anything.plus Alfred called that damian has started to get him in trouble so much and i think we Will spend some quality time together."dick answered. "well maybe you should inform Alfred"zee says. Dick texted Alfred</p><p>D - Alfred get the table ready for 5 .and make sure my room is clean. I am moving back.</p><p>A -oh thank God! I will do everything. See you at dinner .</p><p>As the two arrived , everyone was already sitting there.  Artemis asked "what do you wanted to tell us". "well  me and zatanna are together again" dick chuckles." Wow, congratulations"these goes on like this for few minutes. " lets celebrate , go out and have some beer "megan says. "yeah and on the way back i can pick all my stuff from the apartment"dick says.</p><p>The six  got in the mini van and drove to bar.  Enjoyed for  an hour or two. And it was time to get dick's stuff back. Dick decided to go alone as there was not but much things of him , just some clothes and books. But zatanna kept forcing him so he told her to stay in the parking. The rest of the gang went home. </p><p>Dick knocked at door . as Barbara opened the door "i think we can talk , we will figure something out"barbara says while trying to get Grayson back. " i even dumped that guy,  please don't leave me"barbara says." i am just here to pick my stuff and i have a wonderful girl" dick says. He starts putting his stuff in a nearby box. " who is she?" Barbara askes with jealousy." she is in the parking find out yourself" as dick says this, barbara runs to the parking and got shocked after seeing zatanna there alone."you bitch!! You can't keep your hands off Grayson,huh let me teach you something" and barbara punches zatanna in Face  . Zatanna got angry she smashed Barbara's head in dick's car's window and kicked her. Barbara was  down." huh ass!" zatanna smirks. </p><p>Dick arives there "what did you do?" dick asks nervously.""she attacked me, i did self defense"zee chuckled. "well ok ,Barbara there is something for you in the apartment. And the two left laughing .as Barbara opened the door she was shocked . Every wall,carpet , floor had something written on it with permanent spray. "Barbara Gordan is a slut","die bitch!!"etc.etc. the television was broken into pieces. She couldn't believe dick did that. She spent the rest of the night crying .</p><p>As dick stopped at zatanna's to drop her.they were standing and suddenly zatanna kisses dick. The two kissed for another 2 minutes with little toung . "Night" zatanna says in soft and peaceful voice."night " both went home.  Dick sees Alfred there wishes him and went for dinner <br/>"what the hell is he doing here " Damian asked with his regular frowl.  "well me and Barbara have broken up and Alfred told me you are troubling him, so i decided to come back".Damian looks at Alfred with a little rage"asking someone to cook is not trouble "Damian says." yes but waking him up at 4 pm and then throwing the food away is bad"Alfred says.</p><p>After dinner dick chatted a little with zatanna a bit and then went to sleep.</p><p>Well read it and next chapter tomorrow. </p><p>Love chalants💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 : First date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around midnight , dick was lying on his bed when he realized that zatanna and him are together for almost a week and still have not gone on a date. He immediately picks his phone and calls zatanna.</p><p>D-heyy babe!</p><p>Z - hello boy wonder.</p><p>D-zatanna we have been dating for a week .</p><p>Z-yeah, so?</p><p>D- what do you say if we go on a date tomorrow?</p><p>Z-sounds great to me.where?</p><p>D-first we can go to the movies and we will figure out what to do next.</p><p>Z-well ok. See you tomorrow.</p><p>D - i will pick you.</p><p>Z -yeah. Bye love you😘😘</p><p>D - love you too😘😘😘</p><p>Dick messaged alfred and told him to clean his car by 11 a.m.</p><p>Dick overslept that night it was 12:30 p.m. when Alfred came to wake him up "master Grayson don't you have a date with miss zatanna today, as it is 12:30 in noon"Alfred says . Dick lookes at his alarm clock "shit!"grayson waked up immediately and taked a shower and dressed in his regular casual clothes. As dick was going outside Damian shouts"use protection!!" dick showed him his finger while walking. He got into his car and drove to zatanna's. Luckily he was on time. He arrived at house and horned for a minute and then zatanna came out .she was wearing a black shirt with black jeans and white sneakers.for a moment dick was thrilled at how gorgeous his girlfriend is. Zatanna snapped him back to reality when she entered the car. The both drove to movies. </p><p>The both were watching a thriller movie . Zatanna didn't liked to be interrupted or disturbed while watching a movie. Dick was holding zatanna's hand. Whenever dick leaned over to kiss her she pushed him off with her hand saying" not now, please" after a few minutes dick's feelings got hurt got hurt .he made a sad childish face. When zatanna saw him she laughed to herself but then realized he was actually sad so she made a compromise and leaned over to dick kissed him so hard that his head started hitting the wall. After 1 minute "enough for the movie not again ok?" zatanna askes while fixing her hairs. "ok" dick says blushing. After the movie the couple got lunch and then headed to bowling alley. After that the two took fish spa therapy in which most of the time zatanna was giggling.dick was laughing watching her.</p><p>Then the two hit the bumping cars where zatanna cried after a kid raced his car on her feet . Painful but still hilarious to watch.as the two were passing byc a mirror maze zatanna says " wanna makeout " . "yeah, where "dick asked with excitement. Zatanna points at the door of the maze. The two entered the room. And maked out in the mirror maze for like 15 minutes when the owner begged the two to get out.the two <br/>went for dinner on a rooftop cafe. They enjoyed thier meal. They bought ice-cream and ate it while walking in nearby park. As the two finished their ice cream zatanna had some of it at her lips dick leaned and started kissing her as he was removing the cream. Zatanna rolled her arms around dick's neck as he slided his arms around her waist . The two adults stayed like that for a moment. </p><p>The two were in the car outside zatanna's home and were kissing. Dick was having his one hand on zatanna's cheek and one in her dense black hairs.after a few minutes " goodnight,i guess "zatanna says pushing off the kiss. "yeah godnight ,love you"dick says. "Love you too"zatanna replied. As Megan's home was close to zatanna's and it was pretty late and dick was very tired, he stopped at Conner's at slept there</p><p>Well like this one? New chapter tommorow. Bye.</p><p>Love chalants💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7 :  Spy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick was sleeping at Megan's . He waked up around 8 p.m."hey the boy wonder is awake!"megan says picking on dick.  "only zatanna calls be that,  don't call me that."dick says in a sleepy voice. Megan bringed him his coffee as he turned on his phone.there were two video calls of zatanna. "yeah,  zatanna called,saying you weren't answering your phone, i told her that you are sleeping here." megan says while bringing some snacks."thanks"dick says while sipping his coffee.</p><p>Dick video calls zatanna. " Hey honey ,you are awake now. Good!"zatanna says while trying not to laugh at his sleepy face."yeah, how you doing?everything alright ?"dick asked while taking another sip of his coffee ." Yeah, but i miss you. you barely talk to me, see me once a week"zatanna says with a sad face.  "hey,  you know i am busy training the new squad?"dick says. "hmm"zatanna says with his sad face. Dick remembered how she you to make that cute face when he didn't talk to her or was mad at her."if you want you can help us train the new team plus your magic can help us find out more about helo"dick offers. "yeah i will meet you tomorrow, bye sweetie. Love you 😘😘" zatanna says kissing her phone. "love you too" dick answers as the call cut.</p><p>Next morning everyone was outside in the lawn . There were brion,  terra,  helo, victor,forager, Artemis, konner and megan.  Dick and zatanna entered the lawn.  " team,  this is zatanna she will be helping us." as dick fineshes,  brion rushed to zatanna" prince brion. Nice to meet you miss zatanna" brion said while kissing her hand.dick got jealous. Zatanna was confused too. As everyone was shaking hands with zatanna terra shaked her hand.  Zatanna sensed a strong negative feelings  inside her, something dark. But she didn't say anything .at evening when everyone was leaving zatanna told Grayson everything.</p><p>Dick knew they can't accuse terra without any proof . Dick hacked into terra's phone . There was an a<br/>Unknown message saying </p><p>U- meet at night 1 am.  At Regular spot</p><p>T -ok! </p><p>Now all they need to do was to follow her. at night dick slipped tracker on every shoe terra owned and making it invisible with zatanna's spell. As terra leaves nightwing and zatanna followed. They arrived in middle of a forest.a chopper arrived there.deadshot came out of it.he started talking to terra.Nightwing took a few pictures of it." so you are in" deadhot asked. "yeah" terra answered with a low voice . "do they trust you?"deadshot asked."i don't know" terra answers again. "well you know th plan, tell me if any lead and keep this, that nightwing bird is such an ass. He will hack your phone" deadshot says with passing on terra a small cellphone.dick raises his eyebrows. Zatanna laughes to herself . </p><p>Soon terra and deadshot both left. Leaving nightwing. And zatanna in an empty, dark forest. Zatanna always loved the serious nightwing. she leaned over and starts kissing dick.  he kisses back.  Then few minutes later dick's mouth moves to zatanna's neck biting it leaving a hicky there.  After about half an hour of goofing around the two left for home. </p><p>Sorry for short chapter.  Next chapter tomorrow</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8 : Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was in the living room of Megan's house including kaldur, Connor,Artemis, an angry megan, Raquel ,zatanna and dick. Brion and helo were outside in the Connor's travelling van whick was infact the bioship.yerra was at a camp from her school. It was Megan's birthday and she thought that no one remembers . But actually the gang have been planning a small suprise party for the evening.They were chatting while eating.megan still not saying a word. After the lunch zatanna and dick were in the kitchen alone.  " hey,  don't tell anyone about terra right now, especially brion,  we will talk to them about this tomorrow" zatanna says ."ok, my little Love bird" and with that dick pecks zatanna lips.  "me,  Artemis and Raquel are taking Megan and helo to shopping and will try to keep her busy, you guys   please decorate the house and pick up the cake " zatanna says while picking up her purse ." okay zee" dick chuckled. </p><p>After that the two love birds kissed for a moment but were cutt off by Artemis,s voice"ready?" . "yeah , bye dicki" and the five girls left the house .after that the boys started decorating the house. Brion was still not helping. It was around sunset when Conner and kaldur left for picking up the cake for birthday. Dick decided to go against zatanna's order and decided to tell this to brion. Brion was outside fixing one of connor's bike which he broked in Anger.</p><p>"hey brion " dick says starting a conversation. "what do you want from me ?" brion said while screwing up the bolt.  " listen, zatanna felt a lot of negative vibes inside terra,  like she was hiding something from us and the other night me and zatanna followed her to the jungle where she met deathstroke and the two were talking about helo.what is she? Her mind,  her past, her powers" dick tells the whole story . "fuck up grayson.  You told me that you will find our parents killers but still we are here preparing for this stupid party and now you think if you call my Sister a traitor and i will believe you, fuck up yourself  Grayson" brion yells. "but it is true, we have proof" dick says with his voice a little high than usual."fuck your proof,  fuck you and your stupid zatanna. You are an asshole.  How would you know anything about parents and family, adopted!!"brion yells back. Dick too had anger issues he never liked when someone tauntes him by saying that.</p><p>Dick punched brion in the face making him fall on his knees with a little blood from his mouth. " you punched me! Now you are going to pay back " brion yells as his clothes burned into shed reveling his geoforce uniform.  He ignited his fist and started hitting Grayson but grayson was not an easy person to hit . suddenly dick felt an heavy blow and burn in his stomach when a punch hitted him  making his skin burn . </p><p>The two fought like that for a while until dick picked up a nearby iron rod and started hitting brion with it.  Connor and kaldur arrived at the moment they separated the two and called zatanna. The both were heavily bleeding. Dick was having burns on his hands,  legs and  stomach and was having a  cut on his forehead bleeding  heavily  and blood coming out of his nose. Brion was pretty much same as dick but instead of burns he was having bruise on his body. Zatanna excused the girls and went to Connor's.  She felt very sad when she saw dick like that. </p><p>She made him sit on living room sofa and started cleaning the wounds.  As zatanna started cleaning  his forehead he lay down placing his head in zatanna's lap.she started cleaning the wound. "hey,  you are still mad at me? I, am sorry. I should have listened to you."dick says trying to make his angry girlfriend happy. "it is not easy dick . You always take risks,  where they don't need to be taken like here, what would happened if you get hit bad. The fact of losing you again really scares me " zatanna yells as a tear rolled down her cheeks and fell on dick. He pulled himself up and kissed zatanna very hard.  The kiss promises to preserve itself like a memory. The two kissed for a while and after that the gang celebrated megan's birthday. She was very happy. </p><p>Like this chapter?<br/>Sorry for not making update early but i will try to cover up. As soon as possible. <br/>Until then love chalants💓💓💓💓</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9 : Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next morning, dick showed the proof to brion and the rest of the team. Brion was hell of angry , his eyes tell that . There was a silence for a bit until terra opened the door "hey guys! How are -"but was cut off by brion "where were you the night before yesterday?" brion asks in a dark voice , trying to hide his anger . "i was here , sleeping-" but was again cut off by brion "don't lie to me, now tell me where were you? "brion yells. "i was here " terra answers. "lies" and with that brion punched a glass frame at the top of Terra's shoulder.</p><p>This triggered terra up. She used her powers and made brion flew away from the roof with the floor , leaving a large hole in the roof. Everyone knew this is not going to be good. Terra also flew through that roof .when she saw brion she started attacking him. Brion started attacking back. Everyone rushed to the ground where the two were fighting . After fighting for a while They both made their best moves on eachother. Zatanna came between the two and got hit. She got a glimpse of Terra's memories. Zatanna was on the ground. "Fuck!" dick shouts while running towards zatanna. The two also stopped fighting for a bit. Zatanna was having burns and some bruises and one cut on her forehead which was bleeding."look at me zee, here, you are going to be fine " dick says while checking her vitals. They were normal.</p><p>Dick stood up looked at the two fighters in hell of anger and said "you fucking idiots, see what your stupid fight is causing us. If anything happens to her i will-" but he was cut off by zatanna "." dick" zatanna muttered while trying to open her eyes. Dick immediately placed zatanna's head on his lap. "you are going to be fine ,ok. Don't worry" dick says while running his hand through her dark black hair." dick catch her, she is not terra " zatanna says while pointing towards terra. Terra immediatly tried to leave but superboy captured her and made her wear something that cannot let her use her powers. They locked her in Megan's basement. Dick made zatanna lay on the couch but zatanna insisted to sit on chair .</p><p>As zatanna sits on the chair, she closedher eyes and her wounds started healing. After a few minutes zatanna was back to normal. As she opened her eyes dick kissed her hard. The kiss made zatanna feel that dick was scared of losing her. And then the two hugged each other tightly. As everyone sat down kaldur asked, "how do you know she is not terra? " zatanna answered "she was in some sort of lab. The doctors where talking that the clone is awake." zatanna says while placing her hand around dick ." if she is a clone of terra then we need to find where is the real terra" dick says . Zatanna looks at brion and asked" it won't be a problem for you if we interrogate her". "do whatever you want to do with her, she is not my sister" brion says in a low voice. As the team started interrogation, she didn't say anything . They knew they can't hit her.</p><p>After about Two hours of nothing. Everyone came to the living room. Zatanna was sitting with dick on a chair , wrapping her hands around him. Zatanna's head was aching. Zatanna stood up and walked towards the basement. Everyone followed her in case she don't do anything stupid. "you tell me right now where is terra or i will beat the shit out of you" zatanna says leaning against the table with anger. "you don't have the balls" terra answered .zatanna grabbed Terra's head and smashed it in table as everyone was coming to zatanna she made everyone stop with his hand. Terra was bleeding."ah,ah"terra attures. "tell me where is real terra" zatanna says while grabbing her hairs"prisca , santa prisca. She must be there. " terra answered. Zatanna could tell she was not lieing. Zatanna placed her hand on Terra's head and healed her. </p><p>As zatanna walked out everyone was smiling . Especially dick, who kissed her again. They all went to santa prisca and rescued real terra. When deadshot learned they know about the clone he sended a man there and killed the clone while all of them were at santa prisca. When they came home they saw that that the clone was dead. They all felt sad. They knew it must be deadshot. They buried her body in a nearby forest. </p><p>Hi there. I am sorry i didn't updated for so long. I was busy. I will try to update twice a week.</p><p>I wrote this because it shows zatanna is a beauty and a badass.</p><p>Bye. Love chalants💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10 : Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day, when wally got ceased (or died in simple terms). Every year dick and artemis both would stay sad and moan for a week.every year zatanna took care of Artemis in this week,but this time she thought Dick needed her.so, zatanna volunteered to spend a week with sad and moaning dick Grayson. Megan agreed to look after Artemis. As the weekend hit,<br/>dick's  charming smile started vanishing. The week was a worst for zatanna.  Everything she asks him about or talks to him about ended up with getting to wally. </p><p>It was day 4. Dick was a mess.  Zatanna was tired of everything. Wally's favorite food,favorite colour etc etc. She was tired of listening the same story of wally and him on their first mission.anyone can get tired of too much. Zatanna was lying on the couch listening to dick's story fifth time from the morning. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She knew dick would be also feeling like a fool as she was not listening carefully. She called megan. </p><p>After about half an hour,  doorbell rings. "Dick someone is here to meet you"zatanna says while trying to excite his sad boyfriend. It was Artemis with megan.  She was also like dick. Sad and moaning. Well she lost her love,  he lost his best friend. They both were feeling very same. "I thought maybe you two can talk to eachother , while megan and i drop a visit at mount justice." zatanna says while picking her purse. "bye honey,  i will be back in evening"and with that zatanna kissed the sad dick and then hold his cheek waiting for a bye."bye" dick says softly.  And the two girls left the house,leaving the two moaners behind.</p><p>zatanna and Megan changed to their uniforms and went to mount justice through zeta tube.they worked on the computers for a while until an alarm started"high voltages of electricity detected" computer says as something like a portal opened up in front of zatanna. "everybody back off" zatanna says while getting her powers in her hand. " Help ,help" a disorted sound can be heared from the portal. Until megan recognized it,"wally?". "yeah.  Its wally help "the disorted sound again.  Zatanna and megan pulled out an arm and then the whole wally west in single piece.</p><p>As he opened his eyes zatanna and megan hugged him with little tears in thier eyes" you are alive" . "yeah girls, i am alive, and faster than ever and it has only been two hours since me disappearing and zatanna you look so different and megan, you are same" wally says running his hand through his hairs.zatanna raised an eyebrow"wait , wally it has been two years since you disappeared"zatanna says looking at him in shock. "what , wait, what, no,this can't be,  i mean arty,  is she alive,  is she dating someone, is she" but he was cutt of by zatanna " she is at home with dick-"but she was cutt off by wally . "i told dick to not hit on her-" until megan shouted at both"shut up!dick is not dating Artemis. He is dating zatanna.  The two are at home moaning about you.  You stupid ass".</p><p>Wally felt a little sad for accusing his best friend for this. "i am so happy for you guys.  I knew you had a spirit.  How did you to got together?" wally asked zatanna. " I will tell you later.  But first you should come home and see arti and dick." zatanna answered."and by the way conner and megan are engaged"zatanna said as the three walked to the zeta tube. Wally was shocked"without me!"and the two girls laughed.</p><p>As the three got to Artemis's house.  Artemis was shocked.  She cried and then kissed wally hard.  Zatanna asked where is dick. Artemis told her that he went to zatanna's to get his phone. The four went to zatanna's.  As dick opened the door , he saw wally,  he didn't react "i told you megan this trick won't work" as dick started closing the door.  Wally said something that only he knew.  Dick was shocked. He hugged him and after a moment wally started crying and then Grayson too. The girls decided to leave them alone for a while. After some time the whole gang of eight reunited  ( dick, zatanna, conner, megan, wally, Artemis, kaldur and Raquel) and the gamg went out and celebrated.</p><p>Hey there!  Liked this chapter?</p><p>You might be thinking why this isn't about chalant. I Met my best friend again today after 4 months and i thought to write this one about friend ship. </p><p>Next chapter soon.  Love chalants💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11 : A Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After wally returns, megan and Connor picked a date. Raquel was maid of honor and kaldur was Connor's best man. Zatanna was incharge of wedding as she was sometime a neat freak. Dick volunteered to assist zatanna as to spend a little more time with her.</p><p>They all just got home from the rehearsal dinner. Zatanna changed into a top and jeans and went to the wedding hall. Dick, wally and artemis also joined after sometime. Zatanna was fully armed. She was wearing a headphones, carrying a file with her which had record of everything. Around 1 a.m. wally, Artemis and dick sat on chairs to take a power nap. But they fell asleep. When a worker told zatanna about that, she claimed that they were making her slow. Zatanna worked hell for the rest of the night.</p><p>When the trio waked up it was about 11. Zatanna was still working with a lot of tiredness. Dick went over to zatanna and hugged her from back and kissed her on cheek"morning babe" "mornin" zatanna replied back trying to hide her tired eyes grom his boyfriend. "you know, if you don't get enough sleep you may get sick " dick says. " yeah, but all this work-" but was cut off by dick "why don't you go home and get some sleep and me, wally and Artemis will do the work" . "but" zatanna says but dick puts his finger on zatanna's lips. Zatanna went home. The trio got some breakfast and then worked as promised.</p><p>In the evening . Dick was at Megan's. Zatanna came to megan to borrow a pair of earrings to match her dress. As zatanna weared the earrings, dick shouted from another room, not knowing zatanna was there" do anyone know how to tie a tie?" zatanna went there. Dick was shocked . Zatanna was looking hell of beautiful. She was wearing a blue dress with blue earrings and blue heels. " you look so pretty" dick says while taking a deep breath. Zatanna just smiled. As zatanna tied the tie, dick leaned over and kissed her he placed his hand on her cheek and then on her neck. After this they went to the wedding hall.</p><p>The arrangement was great. The hall was well decorated and the cake had a small sculpture of Megan and Conner . People were praising zatanna for her work for the wedding. Young boys were looking at her, asking her to dance but she declined . As Megan came, everyone stood up. As conner kissed megan, zatanna looked at dick, wanting a kiss. Dick peckshis lips and tongue. And then the two went to check the guest rooms. The two kissed there. There was a lot of heat between the two . They were interrupted by wally and Artemis."you guys can't keep your hands off each other for a day" Artemis says looking at the two."shut up" dick says and the four went agian to the hall.</p><p>Everyone enjoyed their dinner. After some time, when zatanna was fixing Megan's hair. Dick came over. " wanna dance?". "yeah"and the two went on the dance floor. Ed Sheeran - perfect was being played. Zatanna wrapped her hand around dick's neck as dick placed his hands on zatanna's waist. The time went like that until dick leaned towards zatanna and kissed her. The kiss was peaceful .</p><p>The wedding ended around 10 p.m. dick and zatanna went to the wayne manor in a hurry. As they entered, they saw Damian watching horror movie which Bruce prohibited him from. "don't tell bruce and Alfred" Damian saws looking at the two .</p><p>"do whatever fuck you want to do, just don't disturb us " dick said as he and zaranna ran up the stairs. They they entered the room . Zatanna kissed dick. Dick picked zatanna up. Zatanna wrapped her legs around dick as he started removing her hair clip. He unhooked her dress and zatanna removed his shirt. his abs were visible.the night went on like that damian 's room was next to dick's. At that night, he regretted sleeping in that room. His whole sleep was gone because of joyful screaming of the couples. After a few hours around 2 am. Damian went to dick's room to get his novel that dick borrowed from him. As he entered the room, he saw that zatanna's head was on dick's chest but both were covered up to the neck by the sheets. Damian knew if dick knew he was here he will beat the shit out of him. He was a little scared of dick. He closed the door and went back to his room.</p><p>Liked this part?</p><p>Next chapter soon until then love chalants</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12 : Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick and zatanna have been dating for 6 months now. Zatanna started working at Ralph Lauren as she had great dressing sense. She has been very busy with her job lately. Dick didn't liked it. Zatanna's colegue namely mark also spends time with her. Meetings, fashion classes etc. Dick was hell of jealous .</p><p>It was around evening , zatanna and dick were at zatanna's. dick and zatanna were lying on the couch and were cuddling . Zatanna was lying in his arms. " hey " zatanna says. "yep"dick said. "listen, me and mark will be going to a fashion class tomorrow, you won't mind right" zatanna stated. Dick was a little angry but didn't wanted zatanna to know how much he hates that guy but suddenly dick said " why don't i come with you" . Zatanna raised an eyebrow"you will get bored ". "no i won't, i have the best girlfriend whom i can stare the rest of my life"dick says pulling zatanna close to him. She smiled at him and then pecked his lips.the pecking converted into french kiss, kiss turned into a full makeout.Dick and zatanna went to the class. Dick barely survived the class he fell asleep after 15 minutes of staring. They went back home.</p><p>A week later</p><p>It was there date night. They missed the last 3 because zatanna had work at office. This time was also the same. Dick was not so happy this time. So, to suprise her , he prepared a basket with food, pepper, drinks and his little fire lamp which was very romantic. He went to zatanna's office. She shared a large desk with a colleague named susan. When dick got there, he saw zatanna, looking through some papers with phone on her ears like she was talking about some work. As zatanna saw dick she was surprised. She putted the phone on hold " dick honey i told you about the date. I am busy here. " . "i know. That's why I brought the date here. " dick said as he started to prepare the table." honey please-" zatanna was cutt off when dick sushed her.</p><p>Zatanna was still talking to phone, yelling At the person onthe next line as he replaced the stocks. Until the firelamp fell ,burning the flowers that dick bought zatanna and then the important papers of zatanna's report. Dick threw the water on it. The fire stoped. Dick was shocked and embarrassed. Zatanna was hell angry as she was about to lose her job. Dick went back to zatanna's. He didn't knew what to do. Zatanna was really pissed off. He was just going through his thoughts until the door opened.</p><p>A red eyed zatanna entered the house. She was glaring at dick. He just got up "i am sorry zee, i didn't wanted to ruin your day . If you want i will talk to your boss . Just please don't be mad". Zatanna broke out " i got fired because of you , you didn't wanted to ruin my day but you did "zatanna stated. "oh comeon you are always busy. What was the last time we went on a date , 3 weeks zatanna! You are always busy, with your work, friends. Sometimes i think maybe your colleagues are more important to you then me " dick yelled. "this is about mark again isn't it. I am not having the same argument again dick."zatanna said. They argued like that for a while dick yelled " what the hell do you want to do?". " i just need a break. "zatanna said as her voice started to break a little."fine " dick turned and stormed out.</p><p>Dick went to a bar and started to drink. A lady sat beside him. She made eye contact with him. He just looked away. After a while He was drunk. The girl pulled him and insisted him to join the her on the dance floor. After sometime he went on the floor. Zatanna, on the other hand was at her home. Lying straight on the couch . She wasn't crying , but was silent .She wanted to talk to someone. She picked her phone and called artemis.</p><p>A-yeh zee! Whats up.</p><p>Zatanna just began to cry. Arty stood up from the chair with concern"what happened zee"arty asked. Zatanna was still crying. "i will be there in 15. She hunged the phone. Grabbed her purse and then went to zatanna's she called dick on the way but he didn't answered. While at the bar,as the two were dancing the woman leaned over to dick. She was about to kiss when he excused. He went o call zatanna . At that time zatanna was talking to arty at phone. Dick thought she was talking to mark. He switched off his phone and went and kissed the woman. At the other side zatanna was sitting on the ground with Artemis hugging her at her home.</p><p>Yo ! Like this one. Next chapter soon. Until then love chalants</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13 : Jealousy II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick woke up in an unknown bedroom. As he looked at himself he saw he was naked. He couldn't remember anything from last night. Suddenly the woman from the last night entered the room."you are awake hon-" but was cut off by dick "what the hell happened last night"dick says praying that what he is thinking was not true. "well, you were at bar, i came to ask you to dance. After some dancing you kissed me " dick face started to turn pale from guilt."and then you asked where i live and then we had this amazing night."woman says. Dick knew there was none of woman's fault."don't tell anyone and never meet me again " dick says as he rushed to washroom to change. </p><p>Dick leaved that apartment immediately after changing and got in his car. He looked at his phone. There was a text of zatanna and a few missed calls.</p><p>Z-dick i know you don't want to talk, but please i want to apologize. I will meet you at wayne manor at 11. </p><p>Dick immediately looked at time. it was 10:50 . He knew zatanna was a little punctual. He drove home as fast as he can. zatanna arrived a minute after dick reached home. She ringed the bell ,dick opened the door."i am sorry" they both said as the gate opened.dick made a decision to not to tell zatanna what happened other night." i know you were busy but i came anyway, i nearly burned your office and got you fired and about mark i am really sorry i should not have bought that in between."dick says. " i am sorry too, i was being very rude canceling our dates .You put too much effort for the dinner and i shouted at you in the office. I feel terrible. I am sorry" zatanna says as a tear rolles down her cheek. Dick putes his hand on her cheek Whiped the tear " i love you". "i love you too"zatanna says. The two kissed for a while and then went to dick's room to cuddle.</p><p>Dick was really nervous and wanted to talk to someone about everything. He went to wally and told him everything. Artemis heard secretly. Both were really mad. He made them do promise not to tell anyone, especially zatanna.</p><p>After that they went to watchtower and batman gave the main eight a mission to stop joker and bane from supplying cobra venom to light. It was around sunset , the fighting was on. Dick and zatanna started fighting joker. " here are my favorite couples," joker says with his crazy laugh. "so nightwing , you told zatanna about that thing with the girl from last night." as joker says this dick's eyes goes wide. "how do you know, you are some god" zatanna says as she trusted dick. " i have eyes everywhere" joker says making a grin at nightwing. Zatanna ignored him and continued fighting. Dick was acting a little weird. At one moment dick was supposed to toss zatanna. he tossed her . As his arms touched zatanna, she got glimpse of the night joker was talking about. Instead of landing on her feat, she falls. As dick rushed towards zee "zee, are you okay". zatanna turned around "stay away from me". Her eyes were red with anger and her cute smile was nowhere to be seen. "guys code z red "wally says hitting a man. It was a code the team made when zatanna gets mad. Her anger is very dangerous. Anyone who gets in her way will get some broken bones and bruises.</p><p>Zatanna teleported herself to her home. After mission was over dick went to zatanna's . He opened the door as he had the keys.zatanna was sitting on the couch crying. "zee, please listen to me"dick says. " listen to what, i was drunk, i was drugged but listen Grayson cheating is cheating"zatanna says. They had their long argument . So inorder to make zatanna stop crying ,dick kisses her . But zatanna pushed him away after some time" no dick, not every problem can be solved by you kissing me " zatanna says. " please zee" dick says but was cut off by zatanna. " it is over dick! Thanks for cheating on me again" . Dick kept himself quite . "please leave."zatanna says still crying.ĺ i will but promise you won't do anything wrong" dick says as he was afraid she won't try killing herself. "please leave dick Grayson, i beg you" zatanna says as her crying rose. "but promise "dick was again cut off when zatanna teleports him at his house. "shit"dick yells. .</p><p>He called artemis</p><p>A-ha what mister fucked up, wanna cheat on me too</p><p>D- arty. This is not the time . Just go to zee's as soon as possible. I am scared she might try something like last time.</p><p>Artemis hungs up the phone and with wally's help got to zatanna's next minute. Wally went to check on dick. As she opened the door she saw zatanna was crying on the stairs with her head in her knees. Artemis gently placed her hand on zatanna 's shoulder . Zatanna looked at her and hugged her and started crying and mumbling" why always me, am i so bad " and continued crying.</p><p>Dick was in the batcave getting his anger on a punching bag. He was punching it very hard and it fell down. Damian just putted his hands on dick's shoulder, just for fun. Dick not realizing anything turned around and punched him in nose. He fell on his knees and his nose started bleeding. " dick" bruce shouted at him and took damian to clean his nose.dick went to his room. Wally entered the manor he saw damain with bandage on his nose. he laughed to himself and then went to dick 's room. "buddy" wally asks before entering. Dick was just sitting at his bed looking at the garden. "how you doing bro" wally asks. " ah, not so good. " dick says." let me guess-punching bag" wally said. "yeah, you saw damian downstairs?" dick asks. "yeh, his nose lookes pretty fucked up" . "hmm, i did that". "ohh."after some silence dick asks wally " dude after all of this do you think zatanna would get back together with me, answer honestly. "wally looked but knew he had to tell him the truth. " honestly , no man. She won't want to get hurt 3rd time. ". Dick released a breath. Wally hugged him. Zatanna has also made her decision that she will never date Grayson again</p><p>Hi! I know you are must be hating and cursing me i want you all to know </p><p>This isn't the end</p><p>I repeat, this isn't the end😊</p><p>Longest i have ever written 😊</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Moving on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been 9 months since dick and zatanna break up. Zatanna agreed to not taught dick on cheating and become friends with him after Artemis and wally convinced her. When Barbara got the news that dick and zatanna broke up, she ran in dick. She and dick dated for 7 months until Barbara proposed him. He said yes. Damian and zatanna would still hangout together as friends , afterall she was his favorite female (after selina). The wedding is in London .dick had given invitations to everyone including zatanna. Zatanna didn't wanted the marriage to be awkward so she lied that she had work to do. Dick knew she was lying and why. He didn't force her. </p><p>It is the day before the wedding. The wedding hall is great but not up to wayne standard .Bruce also wasn't happy with this marriage. Everyone from the league and the team has there except zatanna. Damian left titus with zatanna so she doesn't feel alone. Its 10 30 in morning. Zatanna went to watchtower to scan for any work. The whole tower was empty . Zatanna worked on the computer for an hour while titus ran around. Zatanna had been having a very strange feeling from the day she learned that dick is engaged. Around 7 30 in evening she went home. She made some tea and started watching TV but turned it off after she finished her tea. She could feel like something was eating her from inside . She lied on the couch and closed her eyes. Everytime she close her eyes she would see her and dick kissing , cuddling and hugging. </p><p>Artemis and wally had just returned from rehearsal dinner.  Artemis changed into a nightgown until her phone ringed. It was a video call from zatanna. She answered . She saw that zatanna was sad. "What happened " arteries asked. Zatanna told the whole feeling to her. Her voice was trembling like she would just cry.          " well zee, there can be only two answers for this .one, you are just thinking this because you two had history or two, you are in love with him " Artemis answered after listening. Zatanna eyes opened like she just realized something after hearing the word love" i love him " zatanna stated breathing heavily. "yeah, you need to relax you will overcome-"Artemis said but was cut off by zatanna " i have to tell him. He need to know " zatanna said . "no! Its his wedding , you can't" artemis was again cut off by zee" he need to know " zatanna yelled as she hung up the phone to call dick. Luckily Artemis had already taken dick's phone so he won't talk to barbara. Artemis called the team told them about the situation . They can't let zatanna tell this to dick. Wally immediately blocked zatanna from zeta tubes so she doesn't get here.when zatanna realized that wally blocked her from zeta she went to airport as her last option .they can't do something to stop her at airport.on the flight the angry zatanna wrote a message to wally.</p><p>Z- wally west ,you are dead meat. You suck .when i will meet you at that wedding after telling dick that i love him i will break your both legs and cut off your fingers from which you blocked me from zeta and will stick them to your throat. And i will deal with you later arty.</p><p>After reading this, wally was terrified, but Artemis knew she was just angry and won't do something like this. The main 8 have covered all the entrances.  Wally was on the main one. Dick and barbara were in hall looking at the arrangements in their wedding dress. <br/>As the main entrance flew open wally jumped to catch zee but it was a balloon. As he turned zatanna kicked his leg making him fall on the ground "told ya!" zatanna says walking to the hall. As she entered she saw dick and Barbara kissing. She felt what she was doing was wrong. But instantly decided that he deserves to know. </p><p>As dick saw her a smile appeared on his face.she was still more beautiful in her black top and black jeans than barbara in her wedding dress.he walked toward her" what brings you here?" he asked in a sarcastic tone . "i just want to say,  want to say "zatanna voice was shaking." i wanted to say congratulations!" zatanna said that. Dick hugged her. She hugged him more,  tight then ever trying to hide her tears. after this the ceremony beginning. Barbara and dick were about to become a married couple. "repeat after me" the priest said looking toward Dick. "i, Richard "the priest said."i Richard" dick said. "take the barbara"priest said.  Dick said.        " take the zatanna".</p><p>Yep you heared it ! Next chapter soon 😊😊😍😍😍💓💓</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. After Zatanna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"take the Zatanna ". As dick said this everyone's eyes widened. Wally immediately elbowed dick. "Barbara, take the barbara" dick statuters. Zatanna was confused . Barbara was glaring at dick. There was silence for a moment until priest asked " shall i continue?". Dick was about to say yes but barbara replied " No " She said running away to the main entrance.dick ran after her but she escaped. Dick had no idea why would he say that. He wasn't even thinking about her. </p><p>After sometime , when Barbara was not found, dick was in the catering area looking for her worried until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. It was zatanna "you okay?" she said with a little concern. "hmm, just need to find her " zatanna just nodded. "hey, you said my name up there that doesn't mean anything right? " zatanna asked. " no of course not" after that the two separated and went different ways. </p><p>It has been a month since that incident. Dick found Barbara and insisted her that it was just a small mistake. but barbara made dick make a choice , to be friends with zatanna and broke up with her ( Barbara) or to never see zatanna again. This was a very tough decision .zatanna was a big part of his life but he loved Barbara . And after everything , zatanna would never want to be with him again. He made a tough choice . Now all he had to do was to tell zatanna that she can't laugh him or eat with him and see him anymore. </p><p>Zatanna was at the watchtower . She had just returned from a mission. She was staring at the earth. She loves that view. Dick just came beside her. " hey zee, can we talk about something"dick asked. " sure she said giving him a smile . She didn't know that what he was going to tell her will make that smile invisible<br/>
"hey zee, well Barbara had forced me to make a choice. Should i save my relationship or choose to not see someone again."dick asked with sadness in his voice. " well you should save your relationship no matter what "zatanna said. Dick nodded.<br/>
" well who did she demanded you to be unfriend with ?" Zatanna asked while making a ponytail of her hairs .<br/>
Dick looked down, trying to find the courage to tell her. "is it me? "she asked with her voice low. Dick looked away from her. She got that "its okay" zatanna said passing a small smile."we will still see each other while dinner and lunch with the gang." zatanna said.At that moment dick wished that he never agreed to Barbara. "no, never, you and me won't be in the same room together" he said with his voice shaking. Dick started to leave the cave. " can we hug each other , just one last time dick asked turning around. Zatanna nodded. They hugged each other realising that this will be the last time they hug . Ater that Zatanna just walked straight to zeta tube without turning back. </p><p>Dick was worried ,so he texted Artemis to check on zatanna. She was on mission with the team. Artemis called wally who was at home eating. He went to check on zatanna. He and zatanna were not that close friends. They hardly have spent time together alone. wally parked his car in front of zatanna's apartment. As he knocked on the door zatanna opened with her regular sweet smile. There was a bottle of wine and some of photos of her and Dick on the table. "you okay?" Wally asked. "yeah , why" zatanna asked. "you don't seem okay" wally said looking at the wine and photos . " i am fine " she said giving him a smile. "hey, if you want to talk, we can talk. I won't tell anyone. " wally said placing his hand on her shoulder. She was about to say thanks but her voice trembled and she began to cry. Wally hugged him . He made her sit on the couch. "i always , thought I will still be able to see him after our break up but this, i don't know , i hurts "zatanna said still crying. Wally hugged her again. "hey no one is happy with his choice. And you have all of us, me, arty, megan and rest of them"wally said. " but he will be there too. We can't be there in a same room." zatanna said . "we will think of that later. You are still in the gang. You always will be, no matter what"wally said . After about half an hour wally was leaving . "thanks wally" zatanna said smiling . Wally smiled back and then went back home.</p><p>Hi, like this chapter?<br/>
Let me know in the comments<br/>
Next chapter soon 👍<br/>
Love chalants💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a week since the previous chapter, everything was working like barbara wanted. Everytime dick steps in for lunch or dinner ,zatanna would go with her food. Dick always wanted to grab her wrist and tell her to stay but barbara always bring him back to reality. </p><p>It was a casual day. Zatanna, Artemis, wally, Raquel,kaldur were having lunch at Megan and Conner's house. The gang was happy, eating, chatting ,laughing. But everything stopped when dick opened the door and stepped in. As zatanna saw him she started picking her dumplings bowl so she can get in her car and finish the rest of the food. "you don't have to leave. Barbara is not here. Just when she is around" dick said. "it's okay, i will leave" zee said standing up."please stay "dick said with a small smile. Others insisted her too.she sat back and continued eating.</p><p>After a while dick's phone started ringing. It was barbara. "hey babe" dick asked on the phone. "put phone on the speaker, i want to say HI to everyone."Barbara replied.dick placed the phone on speaker. "hi guys"barbara said. "hi Barbara" everyone replied in a unlike tone except zatanna. "is zatanna there " Barbara asked. "she is not here thanks to you" Artemis said . "that's good"barbara replied.dick looked at zatanna. She was quietly chewing her food with her sad face. "you know what barbara, zatanna is here, she is my friend and we all are having lunch" dick said on the phone. Zatanna eyes opened wide. Wally exclaimed "that's my man". "dick meet me at my apartment at 5" Barbara said with shock in her voice and then hunged the phone.dick picked his plate again and started eating like nothing happened ." you didn't have to do that" zatanna said looking at him. "its fine. She will understand.". Dick answered with a smile. </p><p>Evening was not so good for dick. As he went to Barbara's, she started yelling and broke up with him and punched him in the head making it bleed. Dick was angry but didn't did anything to Barbara. He just stormed out. Dick didn't even had his car. He thought , he will spend the night at Barbara's and then wally will pick him up for work. Things didn't work out like that today .</p><p>It was raining hard. Dick was walking in the streets. He entered a bar and started drinking .after two beers he went to zatanna's in anger. He knocked on her door few times until zatanna opened it"hey dick. "zatanna said. "are your okay" zatanna asked as she saw the beer bottle in his hand. "you ruined it, you ruined my wedding and my life. Barbara broke up with me because of you. you broke up with me and now you also don't want me to be happy. That's why you came at the wedding . Just to ruin it" dick yelled. Zatanna eyes filled with tears. "you were the one who was always jealous, you were the one who slept with another girl, you were the one who engaged to barbara soon after we broke up, you were the one who said my name on the stage, not me."zatanna yelled back trying to hide her tears. "then why did you even came at the wedding in the first place"dick yelled. " i came there because I loved you. But what did you do, you treated me like trash.zatanna yelled as tears started rolling down her cheeks. She pushed dick hard that he fell and hit his head. It was bleeding a little. Zatanna didn't even noticed and closed the door and ran to her bed. She covered her face with a pillow and began to cry. Dick just sat outside the door, his head in his knees and was remembering everything he and zatanna ever did. She remembered her cute smile and giggles. Her moans when he used to bite her skin. Her sweet voice. The way she used to run her hand in his hairs. Everything about her made him realized that he still loved her. </p><p>After around an hour when zatanna woke up she saw through the peep hole that dick was leaning on the door. She opened it. Without even wasting a second, he kisses her. She didn't refused. She kissed back. Her lips were soft. He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer."never leave me again" zatanna said as her eyes were filled with tears. She kissed him again. "never." dick said taking a breath and kissed her again. after few minutes the two broke the kiss to catch their breaths. Their foreheads were touching eachother. "i love you" dick said looking in her blue eyes."i love you too" zatanna said as she kissed him again. As she rubbed her fingers on his forehead. She noticed it was bleeding. "well, i will first aid you first and then maybe I will help you to change from these wet clothes. " zatanna asked playfully with her cute smile. Dick just nodded. </p><p>Hi guys, like this chapter. Let me know in the comments. <br/>I finally got them together again. <br/>I can really use some ideas now. <br/>Next chapter soon. <br/>Love chalants💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The red dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick,  wally,  Artemis, Megan, Connor and zatanna were at Megan's house. Everyone was on the couch. Dick was sitting on a bean bag with zatanna in his lap. They all were watching TV. Out of nowhere dick kissed zatanna's cheek. She didn't reacted. Then he started kissing back of her ears and then her neck. She started giggling but pushed him back "stop that "she said while giggling. "stop what? This,  this,  this"he started kissing her cheek and neck again. "she pushed him away again" stop or "zatanna said but was cut off by dick" stop or what, huh". "or i will bite you " zatanna said showing her teeths. They both laughed on that. Until dick leaned and gived zatanna a small kiss on her lips. </p><p>"oh, you guys are so cute together" Raquel  said who was watching the whole scene. " we are so happy you worked things out. "megan said as everyone nodded.  Dick and zatanna looked at each other and then smiled. " hey zee, you free tonight . There is an event of Wayne enterprise and i thought you  would like to come with me tonight?" dick said as he started running his fingers in her thick black hairs. "oh honey, i really want to but the league has set me up on a mission with the team" zee said looking at him. "its fine, at least you are coming  wally huh?" dick looked at a wally.  "bro the league is also sending me on a mission with bart"wally said. "alright , this will be another long boring night"dick said looking back at the TV. </p><p>Skip to night</p><p>Dick was sitting on a chair in his black tuxedo along with Damian. " if you are so much bored , just go over and ask any girl to dance. She won't say no" damian said as he looked at dick. "well,  when you are in love with someone , you only dance with her,  plus the last time I danced with another girl,  i ended sleep with her  and which caused"dick said but was cut off by Damian " i am gonna ask that girl out" he said as he stood up."you go boy!" Dick said.  Now he was alone. after a moment he saw that the crowd is looking at something at the entrance of the hall. As the way cleared,  he saw zatanna.</p><p>She was wearing a long red dress  with lace and white sandals and a bracelet. Dick just stood up from his chair and stared at the black haired woman.she was looking hell beautiful .She manages to get to him and bring him back to  reality by  clearing her throat." you wanna dance or someone else will ask me " zatanna said to the man. "yeah,yeah ,sure"dick staturs. Dick wrapped his hands around zatanna's waist as zatanna wrapped her arms around his neck. " you okay ?" zatanna asked as he was blushing. "yeah its just you said you were busy and now here you are gorgeous than ever. "dick said as zatanna smiled. "i finished the mission early so i joined you. "zatanna said.  Their eyes locked on each other. The time paused them.  The moment locked itself. They just looked in each other eyes like promising to never be apart. </p><p>The photographer took the picture of the two love birds. "look at me, dancing with the most beautiful woman in the world" dick said looking in her eyes. zatanna smiled at him. She closed her eyes and leaned on dick and kissed him. It was a very passionate kiss. Dick started biting her bottom lip softly but they were interrupted by Damian "Jason is saying , we should have dinner now, you two were dancing for a hour". "an hour?" zatanna asked as the two forget about time. They started walking to Buffet. "you look beautiful tonight zatanna" damaian said taking a plate. "aw! Thanks. You look handsome too in that suit"zatanna said. </p><p>After the party, dick and zatanna went to zatanna's apartment. As they entered the bedroom dick kisses zatanna.  She started removing his blazer as he unzipped her dress. He trailed down to her jaw then back for ear and softly bites her ears. He then started sucking the skin of her neck making zatanna softly moan.he then kissed her collarbone and then between her breasts and then  softly bites her belly and then kisses her belly button. The next thing zatanna knew was she was lying on his chest falling asleep.</p><p>Hello there! If you like the chapter comment . It really means a lot. Also i am accepting request and ideas so if anyone has some suggestion dm me. Love chalants💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The beach house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick was sitting on the couch of zatanna's apartment, with zatanna's head in his lap. He was playing with her hairs while she was watching TV.      "hey zee, you free this weekend?" dick asked zatanna. "yeah"zatanna replied looking at him. " what do you say we go to beach this weekend, bruce has a beach house, just you and me.  And the sand and the sun and moon, no league business . Break from being a hero for one weekend" dick asked.  Zatanna gave him a sweet smile ."i love it"she said as pressed her lips against his. Then teasing him with nose. She then went into his arms. He then placed a small kiss on her forehead and then continued playing with her hairs.</p><p>It was weekend. The chalant couple had arrived on the beach around 10 p.m. they had already had dinner on their way. Zatanna and dick were just lying on the cold sand, looking at the stars.  After a moment ,"what do you want to do tonight" she asked him,  with a naughty smile. he knew the code. He started kissing her but she pulled away "in the house, i don't want satellite to see us doing" . He picked her up And they both got inside the house. As they entered the bedroom , dick started kissing her again,  then softly bites her bottom lip and then kisses her jaw. He then started kiss her neck.  She lets outs a moan everytime he sucks the skin of her neck. Then zatanna started kissing his jaw.  Then softly biting his  ear and then trailed down his neck and chest. She kissed his abs and when she was about to go lower he pulls her up and then turned her around and started kissing her shoulders then her spine. At this point they were almost naked.</p><p>Dick woke up with zatanna sticked to his chest.  He kisses her head then pulls up his shorts and then went to prepare some coffee and breakfast. He was standing in the kitchen when zatanna came out of the room.she was wearing the oversized shirt that he was wearing last night and her lace black underwear. Her hairs were messy but she had brushed her teeths.<br/>"Morning beautiful "dick said as sleepy zatanna hugged him. "mornin" she mumbled quietly enough for him to hear. He then placed her on the kitchen counter and passed her a plate with bacon and eggs arranged in a smily face. He then grabbed a plate for himself . " its delicious" zatanna said while taking another bite. </p><p>After the breakfast , the two were just talking. "what do you want to do now?" dick asked.  "piggyback!" zatanna said . "piggyback? Aren't you a bit too old for it? "dick replied  as he smiled.  She then looked away,  Crossed her arms and air in her mouth. She was just acting like a kid when you don't give them chocolate. "okay " he said.  Zatanna immediately climbed and then sat on his shoulders. They both went outside , zatanna still on his shoulders. He then started walking towards the water.  She knew what he was going to do . " dick no. I will get wet,  please, please ,plea "but was cut off when Grayson dropped her in water. She didn't got hurt.  She came out of water smiling.  The two swimmed for a while then dick kissed zatanna on her lips. She grabbed the camera and clicked their photo. " this on will look great on the refrigerator" she thought to herself. They both spend the day having fun , ready to tell thier friends about the trip when they go home. </p><p>Like this chapter?. I will try to write more often now. Like this,  please please please review in the comments. It makes me feel happy. Share this.  Love chalants💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another morning, dick was sleeping at zatanna's apartment. The alarm clock ringed . he opened his eyes. Zatanna was lying next to him ,her head on his biceps and hand on his chest.  "wake up beautiful" dick said as he kissed the magician softly on lips. "5 more minutes" she replied bringing herself more close to him. He looked at the clock. It was 11. "shit!  I have to be back at the manor"dick said as he slides away.  He went to the washroom, brushed his teeth, washed his face.  He walks out, took his jacket and gave a goodbye kiss to zatanna. She was just wearing  dick's old T-shirt and small shorts.</p><p>He started to pick his keys from the bowl  , but realized something was wrong. He walked into the room again and looked at zatanna,  who was just sitting on the bed.  " zatanna where are my keys?" he asked. "i don't know" zee replied looking down at her phone. " zatanna,  where are my keys ?" he asked again . "i don't know" she replied back still looking at her phone." Zatanna " he said knowing what happened. She looked up at him started him. There eyes were wide open. "Fine! Here "zatanna said looking away,  as she took the keys out of her pocket. "bye sweetie" dick said as he kissed the magician again.</p><p>He started walking to the hall . "i am sad " zatanna said her head in her knees . He turned back and smiles at her,  but then noticed she was really sad about him leaving . She would always be sad when it was time for him to leave. He felt a little sad too for leaving her. He walked to her, took a seat next to her and lifted her chin up. "you know i have to head back home, i also want to stay but we can't be together everytime" he said rubbing his thumb against her cheeka. He looked in her crystal blue eyes that showed sadness. "then just stay . This place can be home,  it is not as nice as the Wayne manor but it will be home.  We will be together. We will sleep in same bed. Sometimes I will cook dinner for us or sometimes you will cook up something. We can have a pet,  not a big one,  maybe a goldfish, we will dance together sometimes  looking at the whole city from the window , hmm"zatanna replied running her hand through his hairs. "if wou are thinking of moving in together, i can say i love this plan " dick said passing a smile and kisses her again his hands on his waist and her hands on his shoulder.</p><p>He broke the kiss. "but not more than you" he said as he kissed  the magician again.  "when do you want me to be here? " dick asked.  "anytime today" she smiled at him . He started tickling her waist.  She was giggling. She always looks so cute when she giggles. Dick quickly took a photo of giggling magician. " i love you" he whispered in her ears. "i love you too boy wonder" she said as she pecked his lips. " now, lets put your name on the voice mail" she said as she stood up and started walking towards the hall , hand in hand with the Love of her life.</p><p>"this is Richard","this is zatanna "<br/>"Leave a message after the beep"<br/>"beep,  beep" ,"zee people will get confused" -"kiss me " -" stop , stop tickling me Grayson "</p><p>Wally laughed as he heard the answering machine." they guys are perfect for each other" megan said.     " just like Romeo and Juliet" Raquel said.</p><p>Hi there! New chapter . Please review if you like it. It gives me motivation to write more and more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Christmas Eve's morning. Dick was at wayne manor, just to pick up some of his old stuff. He and zatanna have been officially living together for almost a month. He was just about to leave when a familiar voice called out his name. He turned around to see barbara.(dick and Barbara sorted everything out and are now more like brother and sister . Zatanna and barbara are great friends and hang out together and she ships chalant). "hey babs "he said as they hugged each other. "so, what are are you Gifting zatanna on Christmas?". Dick eyes flew wide open. He forgot to buy a gift for her . "shit"he exclaimed. "good to know .have fun " Barbara said laughing and turned around and started walking towards the door. "oh come on barbara, please help me, you know i am not that much good at buying gifts"dick said as he ean towards her. "why? Smarty pants Grayson can't buy a gift for his girlfriend all by himself"barbara said with a smirk. "just please barbara, don't leave me hanging like this" dick said. "ahh, fine. Lets go to mall and get her a gift"barbara said walking towards her car. "mind if i tag along? I am bored here"damian asked from the stairs. Barbara waved her hand, signalling to get in.</p><p>The three went to mall. It was snowing in Gotham. Gotham always look great in snow. They were in a westside showroom, "so grayson what size shirt does she wears ?" barbara asked as she started looking for a hoodie. "ah ah" dick statured. "you don't know what size shirt she wears" barbara said in confusion. "i don't know, well she fits in my arms perfectly, like this" dick said as he pretended to hug air around him imagining it was zatanna. " do you know her waist size?" barbara asked. "ah, aha, aha"dick statures again. "her shoe size? "barbara asked in frustration." ah, ah"dick statures again. "god you live with your girlfriend and you don't know what size of her clothes is?" barbara yelled. "i think he is more busy in taking those clothes off" damain said as he laughed to himself. Dick glared at damian." i do know her bra size, would it help?" dick asked nervously. "i am no expert in relationships but i don't think Gifting your girlfriend a bra on Christmas is a nice gift" damian said. Brabara just looked at dick in disappointment. Damian was just laughing at him.</p><p>After a whole hour of roaming from one shop to another, the three entered a jewellery shop. After a while dick stopped in front something hanging on the shelf. "this is perfect" he said. "i like it "Barbara said. "me too " damian added.</p><p>It was evening , the whole batfamily were celebrating Christmas at Wayne manor including jason, barbara , cassie (wondergirl) and zatanna. Barbara, tim and Damian were decorating the tree while alfred was cooking and bruce, Cassie and jason were setting up the lights. "where are dick and zatanna ?"tim asked. "they were last seen lighting up the candles." bruce replied. "i know where they are, i will get them out" jason said with an evil grin. Jason <br/>Stops in front of dick's room. Voices coming out of the room. "thup, thup, thup"he knocked the door 3 times. "i know you two are in there. I know what you are doing, just get out or i will keep banging the door". Jason said through the walls. After a moment dick and zatanna came out, both looking angrly at him. "you are not getting a gift tonight"zatanna said.</p><p>They spent the night circled around the tree, telling stories about eachother , zatannaas in dick's arms. Now, the morning was here time for exchanging gifts. Zatanna had gifted bruce a tie, alfread a hat that said " i am the boss", jason an leather jacket, barbara a pair of sandals, tim a book, Casey a watch and damian an box of sweets and a sword. Now it was time for dick and zatanna to exchange their gifts. "there you go" zatanna said as she gave him a box. He opened it, it was a black hoodie with nightwing emblem on it. "just in case, nightwing feels cold." she said smiling at him. "i love you" he said as he kissed her passionately. "this is for you" he said as he gave her a small gift. She removed the covering to see a small wooden box. As she opened it her eyes sparked. It was a heart shaped necklace with a photo of her and dick on beach inside. She smiled and instantly hugged him "i love you" she whispered softly in his years. "i love you too, merry Christmas" he whispered back and then they all went to eat breakfast.</p><p>Hi there! Liked this chapter. I kind of thought about barbara and a comment also bringed my attention to her. Well there chemistry as brother and sister will be great. And i know there is no Christmas right now but i have to work according to my plan and if i wait for Christmas to complete my book, it will not be good. Well, anyway comment if you like it and love chalant💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick and zatanna have been dating for a year now. Thing have been great between the two. They are cute together</p><p>Megan p.o.v</p><p>It was 11 am.  I was eating my breakfast on the couch. Conner had already gone to watchtower for some work. Everything was quite until my phone started ringing. It was dick. <br/>M-hey dick!  What's up<br/>D - megan meet me at gotham park asap. I will explain everything there, its urgent.<br/>M- ok,  i will be there in 15.<br/>D - be there in 10!<br/>M-fine<br/>I hung up the phone , quickly finished my breakfast ,changed and then used zeta tube to gotham.  I went to gotham park to see Richard Grayson standing in front of the fountain. I walked up to him "whats up" i asked.  "megan i need you to help me but you can't tell anyone" he asked nervously . The first thing that came in my mind was " oh god!  You cheated on poor zee again didn't you "i asked raising an eyebrow. " for god sake no!, why would you think that"he yelled. " its just your history" i answered politely. "what do you want from me?" i asked.  "i need you to help me find a perfect ring for zee"he said looking straight in my eyes. "oh my god,  you are going to propose!" i said as i pulled him in a hug. We went straight to the jewelry store and after an hour we found the one. ⤵️</p><p>Dick p</p><p>Dick p.o.v.<br/>Now,  i have a perfect ring for zee.  Now all i had to do is to decorate the whole apartment. I already told megan to not let zatanna return home before sun set at any cost.  I went to  our apartment and started decorating the flowers . After about an hour later my doorbell ringed . I don't  know what to do.  Megan was supposed to stop zee. I looked through the peep hole and saw my best friend Wally on the door. I opened the door a little in order to hide the flowers but wally pushed the door,  came in anyway. He usually would came to their apartment to eat zatanna's cookies. "what are you going to do?"  he asked raising an eyebrow while staring at the flowers and candles. "i am going to propose zee, but you can't tell anyone please" i said.  "that's so great dude, now i am gonna go"he said turning around. I know what will happen if i let him walk out. He will spoil surprise for zatanna. " wait!  Would you mind helping me" i asked. "ah ah i don't know man"he stutterd.   " just get your lazy ass here" i said. I know making a polite request to wally never work, you have to be a little rough. He started placing candles on the shelf , table etc. "you Better not break my sister's heart again"wally said while working. I looked at him in confusion. "what sister ? Huh?"i asked. " i mean zatanna,  she is like my little sister" he said as he ran to the kitchen to get some cookies. " since when " i asked again. "i don't know, i guess a long time.  let's continue working". And with that we started working again.</p><p>Megan p.o.v<br/>I don't know how much more i can keep zatanna here. Dick said he will call. I excused zatanna for a minute to call dick.<br/>D -  hey!  How's zatanna doing?<br/>M- i don't know how much more i will be able to hold her just do everything fast <br/>D - hey we are doing our job as fast as we can.<br/>M - we?<br/>D  - yeh wally's helping too. Just make something up hold for just half an hour<br/>M-fine i will try.</p><p>Conner please forgive me for this.  I thought to myself. "what happened" zee asked. "conner and i had a fight, he said he is leaving me " i said as i started sobbing. Zatanna instantly pulled me in a hug. God i am good at acting.well we went to get some coffee   until my phone rang.  It was dick again.i excused zee again. <br/>M-what?<br/>D- let her come here. <br/>M - ok captain<br/>i went back to zee smiling. "it was conner, he said someone pranked us.  He loves me " i said . We hugged each other and then went to bludhaven.</p><p>Zatanna p.o.v.<br/>Me and megan went to our apartment after coffee. It was really wierd. One moment she was crying and then she was smiling. Megan dropped me in front of my apartment. As i entered our apartment , i was surprised. The whole apartment was lighted with candles and rose petals were over the floor. I saw dick standing in front of me. "zee,  i need to ask you something?" he asked as he walked toward me. "if you lied to me about something and are apologizing for it, won't work" i said.  He chuckled. Then he dropped on  one knee,  took out a black small box from his pocket. It all was like a Dream to me. He opened the box reveling a very beautiful ring. Then there were the magical words " Zatanna zatara,  will you marry me? ". As he said that,  tears started coming out of my eyes. A wide smile spread across my face. I started sobbing . "Yes! " i replied with little sobbing. He slipped the ring in my finger. I instantly kissed him passionately. After few minutes , i broke the kiss to catch a breath.  I rested my forehead against his head . "i love you boy wonder" i whispered softly. " i love you too Z" he whispered back. We just stayed like that for bit preserving this memory with some photos.</p><p>Hello there!  please please please review if you like or i will stop the story right here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The wedding -I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zatanna opened her eyes. She looked at clock , it said the same date, she locked at her phone it said the same date!"i am gonna get married today"she shouted in amusement. She looked at a photo of her and dick on bedside table. She took that photo when they were on beach. She held that photo close to her chest for a moment then jumped from bed changed into a white hoodie , black jeans and some glasses until she has to wear her wedding dress. Zatanna stayed at wayne manor night before the wedding. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled widely . She went downstairs and was greeted by damian "morning zatanna" , and in response damian got a small kiss on his cheek by Zatanna. She went to kitchen and took a seat. "miss zatanna, here is your toast and coffee , you should finish this fast as miss Megan is looking for you" Alfred said as he gave her a plate.she finished her breakfast and megan called her out. She went into the room that was turned into a mini salon for zatanna. "can you hurry up, we are behind schedule!"megan yelled as zatanna sat on the chair.selina started brushing her hairs, Artemis appied nail polish etc.</p><p>Dick woke up, looked at his phone , the wallpaper was a picture of him and his beautiful fiance. It was taken when they went to a wayne enterprise event together (ch 17). He smiled at the photo. Dick was staying at the hotel where there reception will be held. Unlike his bride, he didn't have many things to do, the only thing he has to do was to make sure everything is going well. As he entered the ballroom, he saw his best friend,wally eating or tasting the food. "hey there the man!" wally said looking at him. "you ready to take the plunge" wally said walking up to him. "i have been ready to marry her for years" dick said with smile. They spent the few hours , roaming around, writing his vows, and then went to a nearby diner to eat something. Wally took a seat in front of dick. "listen, we have something serious to talk about "wally said. Dick raised an eyebrowon the word 'serious'. "listen , now here i am not wally, your best friend. Think of me as your brother in law wally . " wally said that. Dick couldn't help but laugh. "serious!"wally yelled and dick stopped laughing. "listen Grayson , if you ever hurt her or make her cry, i will hunt you down and kick your ass" wally said as dick tried all his strength not to laugh. Dick just nodded. "so we are normal again?"dick asked . "yep, now, we too get ready, Artemis texted that all the girls are almost ready . "wally replied.</p><p>Wally left the diner, went home to get changed and decided to pay a visit at the wayne manor. He met Artemis outside zatanna 's room who was wearing a purple dress. They talked, kissed and then they went inside. Inside, zatanna was sitting on a chair in front of a mirror. She had a sapphire necklace around her neck. Her dress had a modest sweetheart neckline, short sleeves that went half way down her upper arms and the empire waist. The skirt had several layers witha lace layer on top with intricate embroidery and a slit up the front to show the silky layer underneath. The golden ribbon around her waist matched the golden souls of her white high heels. On her arms she wore silk armband with. Layer of lace on them "Wow, you look beautiful zatanna "wally said looking at her. Zatanna just smiled. "Dick thinks you look beautiful in Sweatpants and baggy T-shirt, he will me blown by this. " Artemis said. Zatanna couldn't help but smile, trying to hid her blush. "And just so you know i had the big brother talk with Dick" wally said placing a hand on zatanna's chair. "what brother talk?" Artemis asked. "you know, if he hurt her i will hunt him down and kick his ass ". Both girls laughed so hard. "you are ruining my makeup" zatanna joked. Wally couldn't help but feel stupid and make a sad face. "i think he will not hurt me, he is scared of my big brother"zatanna said smiling at wally. Wally smiled back.</p><p>Dick was sitting outside in the hotel garden to get some fresh air. Bruce came and took a seat next to him. "Nervous?" bruce asked. "never, just needed some fresh air" dick replied. "i am really happy for you dick, you actually found a woman you want to spend rest of your life with. I am proud of you son" bruce said as he gave dick a small box. It was a tie clip. <br/>"it was my father's "bruce said. "and also, here if you are going to start a family, then it should be in a nice House" bruce said passing keys at dick. "i don't know bruce" dick stutters. "take them , its a nice villa in budhaven "bruce said as he placed his hand on his eldest son's shoulder.</p><p>Hello there!, i know i haven't updated in long time. So anyway, the wedding is going to be in 3 parts, this was 1. Next will be the ceremony and the speech. Any requests you want someone to give a speech , you can comment(expect wally and bruce because they are going to give a speech) . "love chalnts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The wedding -II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wayne manor</p><p>After a while, the door of Zatanna's room opened.  It was her father. The nabu has released him for his daughter's Wedding.  Zatanna immediately stood up from her chair and hugs her father. Tears started falling out of her eyes as she hugged him. "Daddy" she exclaimed. Artemis and wally left the room.  Zatara pulled away and just looked at his daughter with proud.  "don't cry dear, i am so proud of you zatanna,  one day you were a little girl , now you're going to marry someone" he said wiping tears off his daughter's face. "Your mother would be so happy today" he said. Zatanna shook a little at the mention of her mother. "now lets get going, your richard must be waiting" he said as he offered her his hand.  she smiled at him and took his hand.</p><p>THE GARDENS</p><p>The place was all set ,well decorated, catering ready , the guest have arrived, press standing outside to capture some photos of the bride , groom and their guests. Dick and wally were both dressed and were standing ."You better not get cold feet, zatanna will turn you into a frog if you left her at the altar " wally whisped . "Shut up" dick whispered back. "By the way , is your speech ready?" dick asked ."You may think of me as funny and chick magnet type busy person , but i am prepared for anything" wally replied patting his pocket under his jacket , but dick couldn't help but raise a brow at the word 'chick magnet'.</p><p>" They are here!" kaldur announced</p><p>Dick looked at the limo as his heart started racing . all his paranoidness was now inside him, but he managed to control it. he took a deep breathand remained fixated at the spot . They hadn't seen eachother since the night before and he was dying to see her. The doors opened . First , the bridesmaid came filing out and then giovanni. Then zatanna came out . Giovanni closed the door and took his daughter's arm. they began walking down the isle.</p><p>Dick just paused at the sight of zatanna . It was like he was in some other dimension and there was only zatann ain her wedding dress with him. All his paranoia was gone .  He was bought back to reality when giovanni said " take care of her" . he just nodded in response.  His eyes again rested on her . She was infront of him , softly smiling at him . He just gazed into her eyes , admiring her beauty.</p><p>" Ladies and gentlemen , friends and family , we are gathered here today , to witness Zatanna Zatara and Richard John Grayson in the eternal bonds of marriage " the officiant began .</p><p>As the ceremony went on the two lovebirds couldn't help smile at eachother , thinking about how wonderful their life is going to be  , waiting to become husband and wife . Finally it came to exchange vows.</p><p>"Richard , i have loved you since we were 14 , i still remember you as a shoulder to always cry on when i miss dad , someone who can make me laugh just when i am about cry  , someone i wanna snuggle into when i have a bad day , someone to hug when something good happens , someone i never wanna let go of , someone i wanna spend all my life with , someone i will love till my last breath " zatanna said a few tears welling up in her eyes , but she blinked them away.</p><p>Their grip on each other's hand tightened.</p><p>"Zatanna , i have loved you all these years , from the moment i saw you i was into you , we had our upside downs , but we got through them , we will have some more in future , but we will get through them , you know why ? because we will have each other. i don't care how many problems come in my life everyday , because i know you will be there with  me . every birthday , every christmas, i know you will be there for me , i can't think of my life without you , because i love you" dick said causing a tear to roll down zatanna's cheek .</p><p>" Richard John Grayson , do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife ? to have and to hold,  for richer and poorer ,in sickness and in health , till death do you part ?" officiant asked.</p><p>" I do " dick replied . </p><p>"Zatanna Zatara ,do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband ? to have and to hold , for richer and poorer , in sickness and in health , til death do you part ? " officiant asked .</p><p>"I do " zatanna replied. </p><p>"By the powers invested in me by state of gotham , i now pronounce you , husband and wife " officiant announced . " you may kiss the bride "</p><p>Dick and Zatanna took a step closer to each other , her hands around his neck and  his hands around her waist , dick closed his eyed and leaned to kiss her. it was amazing . their guests clapping for the couple . the presence of her lips was enough for him to stay in the moment , but they had to pull away. </p><p>" Presenting Mr and Mrs Grayson " announced the officiant.</p><p>Hi there! i know it took me like forever to upload but my exams were on. so anyway do you want me to write next chapter about rest of the ceremony like speech etc or skip that part. plus i am thinking about completing the story with zatanna in teen titans . an author started it but i am thinking about completing it . let me now in the comment . if you like it vote and comment. love chalants</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Pregnant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i think people do not read what i right in bold or otherwise they would have told me if they  liked my idea about my new book which i wrote in previous chapter. </p><p>Grayson's  resident</p><p>It has been 8 months since the their wedding . the couple have moved into their new villa that was gifted them by bruce . Its a two story house with multiple rooms , a small swimming pool and a garden . the graysons have decided that they don't need any servants and do all household works . The couples love eachother more than anything .</p><p>it was a lovely morning. Dick and zatanna were sleeping .dick opened his eyes to look at zatanna who was still sleeping . he smiled softly and kissed her forehead ."morning beautiful "he said.</p><p>she opened her crystal blue eyes and smiled at him . dick picked her up and she was on his chest. zatanna started giggling as he ran his hand up and down her body . </p><p>Suddenly felt something weird inside her . she instantly jumped and ran toward the bathroom. after a minute of throwing up , she sat back . this had been happening to her for few days now but she thinks its just food poisoning . she and dick have really not talked about having kids . she can now feel his hand on her shoulder . "you okay? " he asked . she looked at him and smiled "i'm fine , its just food poisoning  ".</p><p>they got up and went to kitchen to prepare some coffee and breakfast. Then after taking a shower , dick and zatanna went to watchtower . they both were now in justice league . then after that dick went to work as he started working at wayne tech and controls all work in bludhaven . </p><p>When dick got home he saw zatanna ,cooking silently . the smell of food was telling him that was his favourite spaghetti , but something was wrong , she was not smiling or humming or listening to music . he knew zatanna has been acting a little odd sometime . he silently got behind her and  kissed her cheek and hugging her from back. </p><p>she smiled at him "welcome back" she said softly .</p><p>"Is everything all right tanna , you know i will listen "dick said. </p><p>zatanna turned around ." i have to tell you something" she said softly.</p><p>"Is it bad ?" dick asked nervously</p><p>she smiled at him . " i am pregnant ".</p><p>Dick instantly pulled her into a kiss . "really" dick asked taking a breath.</p><p>"Yeah " she replied .</p><p>he kissed her again , more deeper than before .</p><p>" I am gonna be a dad !" dick shouted happily as he started running around the house . zatanna couldn't help but chuckle at her husband . he pulls her into a hug . </p><p>"we are gonna be the best parents " zatanna thought to herself . </p><p>hi there people , sorry for short chapter . so anyways , if you like this part vote and comment . please like at  tell me if you think the next book should be about zatanna in teen titans. as an adult. love chalants.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grayson resident</p><p>Zatanna's p.o.v.</p><p>I open my eyes  and look at the clock , its 9 a.m. i look at the other side of my bed , but only to find it empty . i know he has been undercover for 3 weeks and it will take 1 more week to him being home . i just place my hand on our bed and then on my pregnancy bump. i am 5 month pregnant and in just 4 months there will be a baby i this house . dick and i don't want to know the sex of the baby . we want it to be a surprise . </p><p>I head downstairs to kitchen to get myself a cup of organic tea . but being alone in a big house is not so good . i feel very lonely without him . the house is big but i am just so alone . something it feels like i am hollow from inside . its becomes hard to spend time alone now . i can't go on missions , or use zeta tube . artemis , wally ,megan always pay me a visit to check on me . Bruce wanted me to stay at the manor but i choose to be home . i just ate my breakfast and started watching t v , to get my mind off things . God i wish he comes back soon .</p><p>i spend rest of my day , cleaning the house and then megan came with kevin kent. he is 1 years old and is such cute. i think our babies will be great friends. i played with him a little . he is small boy  with conner,s hair and megan eyes . we had some snacks and she told me that arty is pregnant too . God we grew up way too faster  . after some chitchat she left . i called artemis and talked to her for like an hour . then i went to sleep. </p><p>i woke up around 7 p.m. i went downstairs and started preparing for dinner , but then i heard a knock . it was an odd time for anyone to visit . i went to open the door and as the door opened my eyes went wide . it was dick , softly smiling at me . i just couldn't hold now and started crying. he immediately hugged me , drawing comforting circles on my back . </p><p>"hey , i am here now " he said trying to console  me.</p><p>i just kept crying. "don't leave me alone again" i said between my sobs. </p><p>"i am here , i will not leave you alone" he said rubbing my cheek.</p><p>Two weeks later</p><p>i opened my eyes to look at a box instead of dick on our bed . i looked around and saw dick smiling . </p><p>"what's this ?"i asked .</p><p>" just a gift to person i love and is carrying my baby "he said softly.</p><p>I looked at box . it was had two liitle holes. and had ' i love you 'written on it.</p><p>as i opened the box tears started flowing from my eyes .</p><p>"you like these ?"dick asked gently</p><p>There were two puppies inside the box . one i think was a germen shepherd and the other one one was an alaskan malamute . they are so little . "i love them " i said as i hugged both puppies . </p><p>" names ?" dick said .</p><p>" you will be ace " i said pointing at alaskan malamute , "and you will be copper " i said pointing at the germen shepherd . </p><p>" now , you will never be alone .you will have these two , as your watchdog and when the baby comes they will be her or his teddy bear " he said placing his hand on my bump. This is so great  </p><p>hello there people. please like and comment . it really means a lot . share this . if you have any questions you can ask in comments. like it , share with your friends . show your love . PLEASE PLEAS COMMENT AND VOTE .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Meet the baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>there is something really important written in bold at the bottom of the chapter</p><p>zatanna's pov</p><p>grayson resident</p><p>Dick and i are on the sofa , watching my favourite  movie,5 feet apart. i am almost 9 month pregnant and the doctor said she might be born in this world this week . we are holding hands and dick is running his hand through my hairs as we watch the ending together. suddenly i started feeling pain in my belly and by that i knew , the baby is coming .</p><p>"get the car,  we need to go to the hospital" i said trying to get up.</p><p>We went to the hospital . i cursed  dick so many times on the  way and while giving birth . i think i yelled at him too .  but after 6 hours of suffering the baby was here it was a girl . at first we do not got to hold her . the nurses took  her to the nursery straight .</p><p>At the hospital </p><p>Dick's pov</p><p>i was standing in front of the nursey and looking at our baby.zatanna quicklyfell asleep after giving birth to her . wally and artemis came and hugged me and congratulated me . as everyone kept coming , i kept guiding everyone where the baby is , " fourth from the left " i told tim as he watched her curiously</p><p> i went to zatanna's room . she was silently sleeping . i took a seat next to her bed and started softly rubbing my thumb against her hand . after sometime she opened her crystal blue eyes. </p><p>" Hey there beauty " i said as i kissed her hand .</p><p>" i am sorry " she said . i just looked at her in confusion</p><p>" for what" i  asked </p><p>" you know for cursing and yelling at you earlier " she said lowering her face .</p><p>" hey , what you went through i cannot imagine , ok so don't act stupid and come here " i said as i kissed her passionately . the moment was broken by wally as he entered the room holding our baby . artemis was next to him . "look at her she is so beautiful and happy" wally said . </p><p>"so i think the baby is already liking  the company of her godparents " zatanna said .</p><p>"really ?" artemis asked in amazement .</p><p>"only if you want " i joked.</p><p>wally gently passed me the baby . dick and i just stared at the little girl . her eyes were navy blue like his. a tear started falling from my eye .</p><p>" she is so beautiful " zatanna  said .</p><p>" yeah she is " i said as i pecked her on cheek</p><p>zee pov </p><p>The next visitor was my father . somehow fate has freed him for some time so he can meet his grandchild. he was so happy . the baby also liked his company . the next were the bats . it was really nice to see all of them there . bruce was first a little clumsy while holding her but then it became little girl's favourite spot . it was really shocking when damian asked to hold the baby . we all were more surprised when she grabbed damian's finger. we all can see that damian was smiling at her . i know he will be her favourite uncle .</p><p>now looking around seeing so many people around us , our family , i know this baby will be loved so much and will have many ideals while growing up.</p><p>" have you guys thought about a name for her ? " selina asked </p><p>dick and i looked at eachother and smiled and siad together</p><p>" everyone meet natasha grayson " </p><p>Hi there sorry for not updating soon , i got really busy . so anyway like a this chapter and comment if you like it and i am thinking about writing a new story with nightwing and zatanna vs the league and team . let me know in the comments if you are interested.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>